The way of a Chef
by Strikersky
Summary: Sephiroth learned there is more than one way too make the pain go away and it was all thank to one very skilled chef who he comes to love. SephirothxOc Oneshot


**Oi This is Stikersky **

**well since I made Sephiroth a bad guy in one of my other storires I kinda wanted to make up for it so I made this shor story for him. Since the end of school will be coming soon I'll have a lot more work to do. I'm going to a cosplay it will be my 4th time going to one but it is amazing review if your going.**

Sora was just going to close up her restraint it was call Takara's. She had long light blue hair, sky blue eyes, and wearing a waiters uniform. It was a rainy day she looked out the door about to lock up when she saw a man with long silver hair, pale skin, green mako eyes, and was wearing lot of black leather. He had a sad look on his angel like face. (Does he know its closed?) She took an umbrella and put it over them both. It was starting to get dark. "Hello… would you like to come in?" He smiled slightly "I don't want to be a problem…" "It's no problem." She let in in. She took off her coat her hair was a bit wet. He did the same she hung them both up. "You're one of the regular customers…" "Yes and you are-?" "You don't know?" "Sorry are you a new waitress?" "No I just like to when I can. I really can't believe you don't know even Zack knows me..." "Zack Fair." "Yes… Sorry I know it might be coming out as rude but do you have something that's troubling you?" "What?" "When you smiled there was no truth to that smile…" "…" "Your Sephiroth right?" "Uh yes…" "Gen and Ang talk about you lots." "Angeal and Genesis?" "I like to help them when I can… It seems a lot of Soligers have troubles they can't keep to themselves." She smiled slightly. "Now that I think about it are you sure the owner will be okay with this?" "I'm sure." She smiled. Her smile was genuine it made him want to trust her. "Well young lady…" "Sora… Sor-a." He smiled a real smile "Sora I want the pain to away… I've killed so many." He gave a look of depression she was scared he might get lost in it. She took his hand and brought him to the kitchen. She began to cook for him. "I know it's in the kitchen but here." She put a steak in front of him. He took a bite. "So did the pain go away?" She smiled gentility which in turn made him smile. "Yes." "I don't know a lot about fighting but from what I hear you always do your best to fight for what's right. But sometime it might be necessary to forget and fight for what you believe…" She blushed realizing she was talking too much and blushed "Yo-ou probably know more than me…" He smiled kissing her on the head. "Thank you Sora." "It's fine just come back soon." He was going to pay but she said it was on the house. "I'll come back." She waved as he left.

A few days later it was almost closing time when she saw Sephiroth. "Sephiroth…" She smiled. "Hey you better get back to work…" She gave a look of curiosity. "You still haven't figured it out…" "What?" "I'm the owner my name is Sora Takara." "But how old are you?" "I'm 19. You?" "25 but you." "I was a very good student." "Well I'm first class Soliger Sephiroth… but you know some Soliger right?" "Yes and on occasion's Turks. They all seem to have some trouble but I give them advise…" She smiled. "You're really- forget it." She smiled at him. "Thanks you're a good person Sephiroth." He looked away to blush. He was about to leave when she said "Will you come back?" "Of course where else will I get good food and see a beautiful girl." "What was that?" "Nothing." "Please." "I'll tell you when I come back." "Okay…"

A month later they had seen each other a lot Sephiroth always made her happy while Sephiroth was just happy to be around her. "So Zack does he ask you out?" "Yeah often. But he acts like the type who will hit on girl." She laughed. "Sora will you consider going out with me?" She looked in a bit of shock then smiled. "I will." "How about I cook dinner for you tomorrow?" "Sure… But now I have to put someone in charge…" "Problem?" "No not really…" "I'll call you later." "Sure." He kissed her cheek before leaving.

She smiled going into the kitchen. There she saw three girls two were wearing chef outfits one had long pulled back black hair, black hair, green streaks, and green eyes. Her name was Midori. Then the next chef had long brown hair, red streaks, and red eyes. Her name Aka. And the last had two pony tails, curly hair, blue streaks, blue eyes, and was the waiter. Her name was Aoi. "Huh can you guys um take my shift tomorrow?" Aoi said "Why?" "Um well reasons…" Aka said "Midori are little girl is growing up. "No it's not like that." Midori laughed. "Whatever its Sephiroth right? If it is he's nice… but if he hurts you we kill him." She brought out her bat and practice swinging it had nails in it. "Hey where'd you get that and put it away!." "Fine but I will come out of retirement." Aka said "She was just joking she will not go back to being Turk." Aoi said "No she was most likely serous." "How are your guy's boyfriends?" Aka said "Me and Leon went dancing the other day it was fun but he learns so fast I didn't get to laugh long enough." Midori said "Monster…" Then Aoi replied "Me and Reno are good we went and got pizza." Midori then said "Me and Vincent are good he surprised me with dinner a while ago" "The Vampire?" "I saw him drink blood a while ago." "It was red wine Aka and what do you mean vampire Aoi..?" They ended up closing early.

The next day it was six she went into a house it was large she knocked on the door. Sephiroth answered. "Hey." She smiled.

She was sitting at the table he put food in front of her. "It was my first time in the kitchen so I did my best." "It's curry." She smiled taking a bite. "Is good thank you Sephiroth no one ever made something for me." She clapped her hands together. "You made me so happy." She held him and he in turn kissed her on the head. (I think I love her…")

A few weeks later she was lying on the sand they were at a beach. Sora sat on the towel she held her knees when Sephiroth came back dripping wet after surfing. "Why don't you come in the water?" "No thanks…" He then lifted her up. "Ah Sephiroth your cold!" He laughed slightly. She was taken by surprised by this. "Wait Sephiroth!" She put her arm's scared around his neck. She was frightened closing her eyes. They were already inside the cold water. "See the water is perfect." "No get me out of here!" She started to cry hard clutching his neck. He took her out of the water and began to wipe her tears away "Sora..?" "Can we leave..?" He kissed her head. "Yeah." And he lifted her back up.

Three days later Sephiroth was in the training room he sat down thinking till he saw Zack he had black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black uniform. "Hey Sephiroth!" "Zack…" "Wow you look worse than usual… So how is Sora?" He got even more depressed if possible. "Wow that bad? What happen?" "…" "We went to the beach." "And you took her swimming she does hate water but I got an idea you should make her something sweet." "What?" "She loves desserts." "hmm…"

Later he was waiting at the door of her shop it was about to close. He saw Sora coming out of the place. "Sora." "Huh?" She looked. "Sephiroth?" "Will you come with me?" "Hm… I don't-" He picked her up. "Huh?" He put her in the car and buckled then up. "I really want you to forgive me…" He drove.

They were finally at his house he helped her out of the car taking her hand. "What is it Sephiroth?" She gave him a questioning look. "I want you to try something." "What?" "Be patient." He smiled and took her inside. She sat on a chair in the kitchen. He put a piece of strawberry short cake in front of her. She took a bite and almost cried "It's good." She smiled ."Thank you Sephiroth I love you!" He held her never wanting her to let go. (I love you too.) "Sora will you think about moving in with me?" "Sure I will move in with you. She smiled and kissed him. "I'll live with you." She held him back.

A few days later she sat on the chair with her on him. "Sora?" "Hm..?" "I'm going to be gone for a bit tomorrow I don't know if I'll be back…" "I thought you had mako injection's tomorrow?" "I do that's why I'll be gone." "No you won't…" "Huh?" "I want to be able to take care of you after." "But Sora." "NO." "You don't know want I'm like aft-" "I don't care." "…" (She's so stubborn but I'm getting used to it.) "Fine but if I get out of control leave for the night." "Kay."

The next night she heard the door she closed her book and went to the door. "Sephiroth?" He looked at her and smirked. "Hey Sora." "Is anything wrong?" She went up to him and put a hand on his head. "Did I we tell you how beautiful you are." "What?" He lifted her and put one hand under her dress. "Huh…" "Hey Sora ever been with a man before?" "No, but Sephiroth you sure you're okay? Is there anything I can do for you?" "Yes you can." He kissed her. "Sleep in my bed." "If this is the only thing you want… I guess I can allow you use of my body one night." He smirked at her but in his eyes she saw lust mixed in pain.

The next morning Sephiroth woke up looking at the young girl in his bed. She wore his oversized T-shirt. (I-) He was shocked moving away from her. "No I-" He looked down at her. "Sora?"" She began to wake she yawned and looked at him rubbing her eyes. He saw he blue eyes gaze his way. "Morning…" She got out of bed. "I want a shower." "Sora." "What want to join me?" "No not that I thought I told you to leave." "I wanted to stay." "Did I hurt you?" "I'm fine just tired." "Maybe you shoul go." "Huh?" "I'm not good for you… I can move or-" She held him. "Did you just use me?" "What no never!" He took both her hands into his grip and looked into her eyes. "Then why?" "Because I love you it's what's best… I might end up hurting you…" She saw the worry. "So you-" "Every mako injection this usually happens I did my best to try to wait till morning then the pain would go away but." "It's okay but now only me." He watched her nuzzle into his chest he smirked into her neck. "I'll do anything for you and I'm not moving. You worry too much." "Sora." He kissed her on the lips she melted into that kiss. "You know most girls would have dumped me on the stop." "Well they don't love you the way I do." She held him. "I still want a shower." "Fine I'll join you." "Yah" He lifted her up. "Love you Sephiroth."

Sora was just about to close shop and go home when she saw Genesis he had brown hair, green mako eyes, and was wearing red. Then she spotted Angeal he had long black hair, mako eyes, and a black uniform. "Hey Sora." She smiled "Oh I haven't seen you two in so long how are you?" Genesis said "We've been fine is it true your with the cold icy general. "Sephiroth? Really I don't see what you've been talking about he's so kind." She smiled again. Genesis gripped her and pushed her down. "Hey let go what are you doing?" Angeal kneeled down and began to push her hair out of her face and kissed her. Genesis began to unbutton her shirt. "Na-no let go." They continued till the shirt was off and kisses moved to her neck. Someone came in "Sora I thought I could pick yo-" He looked to see Sora crying. "Get your filthy hands off of her now!" And before she knew it they were gone. Sephiroth went to her carrying her close to his chest. Then brought her home.

She was on the couch away from him. "Sora if you don't tell me what's wrong how can I help you?" "I'm fine." "No you're not." He held her in his lap. "Please let go." He began to hold her face toward his. "No you need a reminder of who you belong to." "Well me of course." "Wrong me, and I'll be glad to remind you as many times as you like." "But I don't deserve to be with you…" "What?" "I couldn't stop them from-" He silenced her with a kiss. "When did I say I blamed you." "But-" "I don't care." And he kissed her.

A few days later Sephiroth was on a mission when her cell phone rang "Hello." "Hey Sora?" "Yeah." "I have a question. What's your favorite color?" "Hm… green or silver." He chuckled. "Don't laugh. Why?" "You'll know soon. Well miss you Sora." "Kay bye."

Few days later Sephiroth came back she smiled and held him. "I missed you." "Me too but here I got you something." He pulled out a small box in her hand was small box. There was a white ribbon over it. She opened it to see a silver ring with emerald green stone that was the same mako color as his eyes. And a silver ring. "Will you marry me Sora?" "Yes." And he kissed her on the lips.

Sora was in a small town Sephiroth had offered her to go to Neibelhiem and of course she'd accept she took Clouds arm. "Cloud you'll have to take me to all the local restaurants kay?" "Uh sure." He blushed. It was Clouds home town he was a young Cadet with short, spiky blond hair, blue eyes. Sephiroth had to leave but she promised to wait for him Cloud was instructed to protect her. "Hey Cloud I know this is your job but I won't leave from here if you want to visit your family." "No its fine Sora I do not wish to see them." He crossed his legs on the bed. She stared then thought. "Cause of that girl." "Yeah." "I understand." She sighed then stared out the window.

A week later and Sephiroth was still not back. Zack had told her he was busy but she was worried and wanted to see him. It was getting late she lifted her hand up and stared at the ring in the moonlight. "Sephiroth…" She then saw fire coming from town. "Huh? What's happening?" She ran outside. She saw Sephiroth he was cause and he was now leaving the town. Sephiroth!" But he could not hear, she ran to him and was now at some abandoned building she looked around when she saw Zack. "Zack what's going on?" "Sephiroth he-" He fainted on the stairs. (He's still alive… What's going on?) Then she saw Sephiroth. "Sephiroth!" He stared at her and glared. She looked up into his eyes. "Why did you do this..?" "Didn't I tell you to stay in town?" "You destroyed it." He forced her to the ground before she had a chance to do anything. "Well then I got something for you." He brought out a needle and stabbed it into her arm. "It hurts! Stop it!" "It's just a bit of pure mako consider it a gift…" She fainted on the ground. He lifted her and smirked as he looked at his mother. Only to be stabbed. "Uh how dare you, you lowly cadet!" "Only doing my job protecting her from you!" He took Sora away and Sephiroth was gone. Cloud held her but fell to the spot where Zack was. "Good work Cloud…"

….

Sora was just waking up she was in a truck. "Huh?" "Sora your awake?" "Z-Zack?" "Yeah." "What why?" "We were asleep for 4 years…" "What? And Cloud?" She stared at the lifeless form. Then went to him brushing his hair back. "He has mako poisoning he'll be alright." She stared at Zack. "Okay."

Soon they got off the truck. "Sora stay here with Cloud okay?" "No Zack that's an army of people No!-" He hit her on the neck She cried before fainting "I'm sorry Sora but there might be a chance if you two survive I decided a long time ago you two would please stay asleep…"

She woke up. "Sora… SORA." "Cloud Zack he-" "Let's go." "Yes." She stared it was raining it wasn't a good sign.

They saw Zack he was lying on the ground injured. "Zack!" She felt tears run down her eyes. "Sora? Cloud?" "Zack?" "Sora will you do me a favor." "What?" "That girl the one who sold flowers Aerith can you tell her I'm sorry I can't grant her wish…" and please open another restaurant you made me and so many others happy including me…" "Okay." "Cloud for the both of us." He gave his sword to him even though it was so heavy he could hold it he had once told her it was his honor. And that was why it was so light. "You're gonna live."" His voice was getting soft and short. "You'll be my living legacy. My honor, my dreams there yours now.. Sora?" "Huh?" He kissed her cheek. "Hey I don't think Aerith won't forgive cheating." He laughed and closed his eyes looking up at the sky and reached his hand up to someone's… Dead… "Good night Zack."

2 years later

Sora was cooking again and she was happy. She saw Cloud from time to time. He killed Sephiroth and saved the planet she forgave him she knew it was never his fault. Zack would have been happy. She then looked to see a man it was defiantly him…

Sephiroth was in a restraint when he saw some food already in front of him. (Wait I didn't order.) He took a bite immediately he recognized the taste. (Sora?) He left to the kitchen. "I want to know where's the girl who made the dish?" 'The owner she left in real hurry.' He left out the door. "Where is she?"

It was raining hard when he finally saw the girl she had long white hair in a bun now. Mostly because of the mako. He knew it was her. "Sora." She looked back she was crying. "You knew I could kill you… and after all these years I find you." "I know… it has been so long and if you want you can kill me and go after your Mother." He put a hand on her cheek. "Bring me to your house." "…" He took her hand.

They were there he put her in his arms. "What do you want Sephiroth?" He kissed her. "You, last time I died and all I could think of was you… Now can you keep us a secret?" "Yes I've kept you a secret this long." "I heard you and Cloud were dating." We were but I broke up with him." "Good girl but I have to show you who you belong too again." "Huh?"

Next morning Sephiroth was kissing her neck. "Hey stop i." "No." She heard her phone go off. She answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Sora I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some coffee?" "Sorry Cloud I c-can't" Sephiroth whispered. "I thought you broke up?" "Sorry I have to g-go." He bite her neck again she hung up. "Don't see Cloud again." "No he's my friend and why'd you bite me?" He reached for his sword. "Hey where are you going?" "To kill Cloud." "No you don't" She held him. "Sora!" "How can I prove that I love you?" "Marry me." "Fine." He lifted her and saw the ring on her finger. We'll go when the church when it's free." "Good." "I love you, can you say love me?" He kissed her. "Yes I love you too." And she smiled.

**Well hope you liked the story it was short I know but well review if you liked it.**


End file.
